Jack's Killing Spree
by Mike P
Summary: The day after Jack inherits his grandfather's farm, things start to get really out of hand, and he winds up with several bodies on his hands. Don't worry- not pointless killing, so please read... I'll pay you! :D
1. Prologue

Jack's Killing Spree

Prologue-

Jack had just gotten home from a long, tiresome day, and all he wanted to do was lie down. He had been woken up at six so the mayor could take him on a tour around the town. The town- Flower Bud Village- was quite a change from where he had lived before. At least here he wouldn't be hearing sirens and gunshots at three in the morning here. …Or he hoped in any case. He flopped himself down on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He closed his eyes and tried to remember as much as he could from the day. The bakery, the library, the church and bar- it seemed like it wouldn't be hard to get used to this place. Besides, he had seen a few cute faces around the town as well. Especially that farm girl and the vineyard girl. Though the vineyard girl seemed to be carrying a lot of baggage. He lay there on his back, thinking about his new life on a farm. The animals he would raise, the chicks he would… meet, and the crops he would grow. Good times. As he slowly drifted into a light sleep, his thoughts turned to his deceased grandfather- the one who he got the farm from- and his death. 

            It had been a beautiful sunny day, maybe three months prior to Jack's move to the country. Jack, his father and his grandfather had gone out for a fishing trip, a real male bonding experience. Jack was sitting in the boat staring at the sky, when it suddenly got quiet. Or as they would say in the movies, too quiet. A flock of birds to his right suddenly flew off in fear, screeching loudly. Jack sat up, his heart pumping. His dad and grandfather were looking around for the cause of all the trouble, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a semi-automatic sub-machine gun started blaring its song. Jack dove to the bottom of the boat, fearing for his life. His dad did the same, but was too slow; he got hit on the shoulder. His grandfather was still in shock when the bullets started to hit him. He had been, as they say, riddled with bullets. As quickly as it had started, the gunfire was over. Jack slowly got up, only to see his grandfather lying there, full of holes, and his dad nursing his bleeding shoulder. 

            Jack's grandfather had been assassinated. 


	2. Secrets

Chapter 1

            Jack woke up with his dog, Max, licking his face. He sat up and wiped the dog slobber off of his face. 

            "Max!" said Jack in disgust, "I thought I left you outside bo-" Jack stopped talking. Across the room from him, the door to his tiny, one room house had been left ajar. Jack sprang out of bed and ran over to the door, quickly shutting it. He slowly walked away from the door, unsure as to whether or not he had left it open the night before. He walked around the room cautiously, checking if anything had been taken or not. Nothing had been so much as moved an inch, but Jack was still unsure if somebody had been inside. He checked the room again, carefully. His money was all still there, his TV still worked and none of his tools had been taken. Hell, even his breakfast was still sitting there on the table. His breakfast! Jack was going to take no chances. He looked at the pastry for several seconds, before picking it up, and throwing it out the window. He sighed in relief, although still frightened that somebody might've tried to poison him. 

            "Ow!" came a noise from outside. Jack froze. The intruder was still outside? He peered through a window to see a strange man outside, with brown hair, and a large bird perched upon his doghouse. "Oh I'm so hungry. And people are throwing things at me." Said the person outside. Jack sighed in relief again; it was only the wanderer that the Mayor had told him about. 

'He often comes around this town, working when he needs money for food. He usually sleeps out under the stars, but he's no bum, and he's nobody to be afraid of,' were the Mayor's words on the subject. Jack sat down on his toolbox, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. It was pretty hot for an early spring day, and a lot was happening. He had just moved in, and already people were trying to (in theory) poison him. 

"Omygod!" Jack dashed out the door, hoping that the wanderer hadn't realized that what he had thrown at him had been food. Jack darted out, but it was too late. The hungry wanderer had already taken a bite of the pastry, and it had in fact been poisoned. The wanderer laid there, slouched against the doghouse, dead, with a piece of pastry hanging out of his mouth. Jack grabbed up the rest of the pastry, and pocketed it- he would get rid of it later. Now what to do with the body? Jack thought for a minute, but burying him was all he could think of doing. The police would never buy into his story of an intruder poisoning his breakfast anyways. 

Jack grabbed the wanderer's feet and started to drag him around the field towards the back. Suddenly the bird started to caw very loudly. Mark dropped the dead man's legs and rushed over to the bird.

"Shh! Shut up you stupid bird!" Jack dashed over to it, waving his arms. The bird took off, flying high above the town, until it was nowhere to be seen. Jack resumed dragging the body. 

It was already 11 o'clock and the sun was almost at its peak height in the sky. Sweat was pouring down Jack's back while he dug the hole he planning on burying the body in. He shoved the hoe into the dirt and took a break. Now he did wish he had bought a shovel, but it was too late. Flies were starting to buzz above the body, and twice Max had started to chew on the wanderer's heels. Jack needed to scare him off with the hoe. He grabbed the hoe out of the dirt and carried on. 

It was at twelve-thirtye He when the hole was big enough for Jack. He dragged the body into the hole, and started to bury him. It didn't take long to bury him luckily, and before long he was headed back to his house. He was passing the large tree in the backyard and the barn, when he noticed something sticking out from a hole in the tree. Jack dashed over to it, and yanked it out. It was a piece of paper! 

Jack read it aloud, "'Walk from the doghouse to where your path crosses the tree. Dig there.'" It wasn't signed, but Jack figured it was is grandfather's writing. It had piqued Jack's curiosity, so he did as he was told. He walked from the doghouse, over the field to where it crossed paths with the tree. In spite of his aching muscles, Jack started to dig. It didn't take long before he hit something metal. It was a cigar box. 

"What _is _this?" Jack asked himself. He opened it up and quickly found the answer. Sitting in the box, was a .357 magnum, and several bullets.


	3. A Trip to Town

Chapter 2 

Jack closed the door to the flower and seed shop, and the little bells hanging from the doorknob rang for the second time. He looked around. There wasn't all that much selection, but he didn't mind. He needed to garden a little to get his mind off of the morning's events.

"May I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter. Jack stared at her pink hair for a few seconds before replying.

"Uh… Oh, I was thinking about buying some vegetable seeds." 

"Oh! You're the one who took over the Funky Farm huh? Good luck with that!" she said with a smile.

"What crop do you think would be the best choice?" Jack asked. 

"Personally I would grow potatoes. They grow fairly fast, and are the second highest seller. Price wise of course." She added.

"Okay, I'll take two of those." Jack paid the $4.00 and walked out of the store. Across the path was the bakery. Jack decided to go over there to get a nice, fresh… un-poisoned… meal. He opened the door to the sweet smell of cakes baking in the oven. 

"Hello." Said Jack to the man behind the counter. He turned around.

"Hi! What can I get you?" he asked.

"Oh. A pastry I guess. Any kind, I'm just hungry." Jack sat down at a seat near a window. He stared outside while the baker got the pastry ready. His mind drifted back to the magnum he had found earlier. He had buried it again, just to be safe, but now he was wondering whether or not he might need it if the man who tried to kill him came back again. 

"Here you are!" The baker set the pastry down in front of Jack. Without hesitating, Jack started to gobble it down. "Need anything else?" the baker asked.

"Uh, no thanks." Replied Jack, mouth full of cherry, "Hey! Who's that?" 

"Oh that's Karen. She's the vineyard manager's daughter. You should go talk to her, you'd like her a lot." Replied the baker.

"You know, I think I will. I need to make friends in this town anyways." Said Jack getting up. 

"You should bring her a present so she'll lighten up. Otherwise she can be very cold." Suggested the baker.

"I think I will. I'll take another pastry. To go. How much do I owe you?" asked Jack.

"Four dollars." Jack handed it over, pocketed the pastry and headed out the door. The first thing he noticed when he got out was that it was starting to get dark. 'Man time goes quickly here.' He thought to himself. He looked around for Karen. He saw her down the road heading towards the bar. Since it was getting dark, there was nobody else on the street. 

He called out, "Karen!" she stopped and turned around.

"Who wants to know?" she asked, slowly walking towards him.

"My name's Jack. I'm new to this town." Jack replied.

"Really. So you'll be leaving soon?" that hit Jack below the belt, hard.

"Are you always this cruel?" asked Jack.

"Yes." Said Karen as she started to walk back towards the bar. 

"Wait!" called Jack after her, "Well, I guess it's useless now, but I bought you a pastry." Karen stopped and turned around. She had a curious look on her face.

"Oh yea? You bought it for me?" she asked, "What kind of pastry?" she walked towards him cautiously.

"Oh, I think it's strawberry." Replied Jack.

"Really?! I love strawberries!" said Karen as she bounded over to him. Jack handed the pastry over to her. Karen took a bite.

"Mm. It's good, but I don't think it's strawberry. It tastes more like apple to me." Jack froze, "Hey, why's there already a bite in this pastry?" he had totally forgotten about the poisoned pastry in his pocket. The one he had handed over to Karen.


End file.
